


The Blackwoods

by InTime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, F/M, Fainting, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTime/pseuds/InTime
Summary: Jennifer Blackwood and her brother, Cameron Blackwood, are home alone for an amount of time unspecified.





	The Blackwoods

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The tags are not a joke. There will be both bestiality and incest.  
> Cameron is 16 and Jennifer is 15.

     Jennifer hops on her board and stops throughout to pilfer from the farms on her way home. Once Jennifer finally makes it home, she hears her older brother's music flowing from his window on the side of the house. Jennifer loves her brother to death, but she could not understand how he listened to Billy Joel and Stevie Wonder. Jennifer has been trying to get him into Borns, but to no avail. Well that is not entirely true. He truly seems to enjoy the _After Dark_  songs. Jennifer searches in her pocket for the key, but she realizes it must have slipped from her pocket at the library. Jennifer turns the knob anyways, but the door will not open.

    Jennifer gives up on the front door, so she tries going in the backyard. Jennifer pushes the side gate open and struggles to lift and place the ladder under her brother's window on the second floor. She manages to do so, while she convinces Cameron's dog, Cody, that she'll let him out "as soon as I'm inside." As she begins her assent, she can feel the ladder wobble, but until she has reached the window's frame the ladder manages to stay upright. Jennifer reaches into the window, as the ladder begins to fall slowly backwards.

     Jennifer closes her eyes, while she waits for the crash of the ladder, as she hangs from the window. As she is about to open her eyes again, she feels someone's arms pull her up with ease. Although, she is only 5'7" with a measly 130 lbs on her bones, so anyone should be able to lift her up. Then she is slung over her brother's shoulder, and she knows it is him by his playful grunt, as he lifts her to safety. "Thanks Cam." Jennifer praises, still lightheaded from holding her breath. After he sets her down on her bed, Jennifer turns on her side and curls up. Cameron lays down next to her and stares at the ceiling. Cameron turns towards her and turns her towards him, "Are you okay?" Jennifer faces him with red eyes, "Yeah. Just a little shook that's all." "Can you just tell me next time you're being dumb?" Cameron teases.

      Quickly remembering her promise, Jennifer wipes her eyes and exclaims, "Oh shoot Cam! I told Cody he could come inside. Can you get him, so I can go ahead and shower?" Cameron looks at her and asks her mockingly, "Is that really a request?" Before she can respond, Cameron quickly hops up and heads off to the first of many tasks he's sure she'll find for him. As Cameron leaves the room, Jennifer kicks up off her bed sticking the landing. She throws her school clothes in her laundry basket, before she sits back down to look through her dresser for her other clothes. Jennifer grabs a blue flannel shirt she stole from her brother, so she has something to wear over her when she hops out of the shower. As she sets the shirt down on her desk, Jennifer can hear Cameron out back untying the dog.

     Jennifer, because she is not quite ready for her bath, sits back down at her desk to check her Coinbase account for her most recent prices, but she gets distracted by her cat, Saturn. Saturn is on her bed jumping up and down trying to catch a fly. While Saturn's distracted, Jennifer sneaks towards the bed and leaps onto him. As she grabs him, she lands not so gracefully on her bed. Jennifer hugs Saturn, but she lets him free pushing herself up with her arms when he starts to get suffocated under her. When Saturn runs back to his perch, Jennifer lets her body fall back face first into the bed.

     Outside Cameron disconnects Cody's collar from the chain. "Well, how are you, bud?" Cameron asks, as he pets the dog's fur. Cody barks like he wants to respond, and noticing how futile his explanation is, he goes to his toy and begins humping until the toy squeaks. "Alright! I get it! I get it!" Cameron laughs, "I will find you a girl. What about Chelsey's dog? I mean she a little tall for you." Cody barks angrily, because he does not find his lack of a love life quite as amusing. "I am serious though. I will figure it out just give me a little time." Cody seems content, so he walks to the door. "You can thank Jennifer for letting you come in." Cameron opens the door and the two of them race upstairs. Cameron ducks into his room, but Cody keeps going.

     Cody finally stops when he reaches Jennifer's room. Cody hops up on the bed as Cameron catches up. "Ouch! Beat by your dog?" Jennifer sits up to pet Cody. Cameron mentions something, but Jennifer is paying too much attention to Cody to hear. "Yah well I beat him to my room, but he kept going. I assume he came to thank thy highness," Cameron continues with a sarcastic bow, "for so mercifully allowing him passage into her kingdom." Jennifer grinned and laughed, but could not quite place what she found funny about his statement. Maybe it's, because I'm a princess? Maybe it's, because he's loyal? Maybe it's, because she slept in a Victorian inspired bed. Cody moves back onto her forcing her to lay down. Jennifer continues to pet him, as she does her best to sit up against the backboard of her bed. Cody stares at her with deep brown eyes, which seem almost pained like he has some internal conflict. When Cody climbs onto her stomach, Cameron remarks, "He seems rather calm considering he was just humping a toy to death a second ago." "Ew!" Jennifer squirms. _So much for that whole deep emotional connection we had._  "And you didn't mention this when you first came in, why?" "Well I did, but I guess you weren't really listening when I came in here." Cameron corrects her. Jennifer glows a deep red, as she fumbles for the words to defend herself. "We-well I j- just" "Jennifer zero. Cameron one." Cameron jokes at her lack of a defense.

     Cameron assures her, "Well, if you aren't gonna take that shower, then I gladly will." "Fine." Jennifer pouts. Cameron closes the door on his way to the shower. Jennifer flips onto her stomach and buries her face in her pillow, as her face cools down from her own embarrassment. _Probably doesn't help Cody if I wear almost nothing, but my thong and bra while he is so aroused._ Cody gathers himself off the floor where she has flung him. Cody starts to advance and walks straight up the gap between her legs. "Cody, I don't want to cuddle. The thing you did to the toy makes us cuddling kind of weird." Cody then places his forelegs around her waist and keeps his hind legs on her outer thighs. "Really. I mean it Cody. I'm sorry for getting you all worked up." Jennifer can feel his paws touching her exposed outer thigh now. She sighs into the pillow, "Cod-". She was about to turn around to tell him off again when she feels a rod pushing between her plump cheeks. Jennifer lays for a minute frozen.

     With Cody now preventing her from lifting any part of her body, Jennifer can see only the darkness of her pillow. She can assume the rest. "Oh no no no no no no!" Jennifer reprimands Cody, "I am not a toy." Jennifer feels fur on her legs and butt, as he humps her rear heatedly. As her heart rate speeds from fear, thrill and more fear, Jennifer begins to lose consciousness. Although Cody pulls away, Cody's weight remains over her, as she prays for his mercy. With a more intense determination Cody tries to work his way under her underwear. Jennifer laughs as he fails time and time again, but her laugh teeters as his shaft works its way under her underwear's elastic strap and touches her puffed lips.

      _He must just not realize what he is doing. He must not know who it is._  Jennifer muffled by the pillow tries her best to tell Cody, "It's Jenny! Cam's sister." As his shaft continues to twist her insides with pleasure, she feels him howl every time she repeats who it is. With that, she realizes the truth of her situation. _Cody needs to use someone, and I'm the "lucky" girl, and as if that isn't enough, he finds it increasingly hot that it is me rather than a stranger._ Jennifer starts to shift and push back to throw him off, but she does not help herself. Cody punishes her resistance by grabbing her hair in his teeth and pulling her head back shoving her body onto his cock. Cody combines his own thrust with his tugs until her whole body is bobbing relentlessly on his sizable shaft. Jennifer feels the speed and force of his thrust increase, as she continues to struggle. A thought passes through her mind, _What if I just let him? Will he be more gentle?_   Jennifer is being pulled onto his dick so hard that she thinks her pelvis may have bruises tomorrow. As an effort to appease him, Jennifer slows her attempts to escape, and as she predicted, he lets her head fall back into her pillow. Upon contact with her pillow her mind releases its tenuous grip on consciousness.

     Jennifer stirs awake as her cervix is flooded, as the warm cum rushes into her. Cameron knocks on her door, "Hey is everything alright in there? It sounded like he was whimpering." Jennifer struggles to find her words, but manages to rush into her explanation, "Oh... yah he... is fin-" she is cut off as her body responds pleasantly to the last spurt of Cody's sperm. "We're just having a little one on one." Cody turns around and sits waiting for his knot to release. Cameron reluctantly agrees to let it go, "Well alright. I'll be back in 20." "Where are you going?" Jennifer asks curiously. Cameron starts to open the door and Jennifer acts quick. She flips onto her back, which causes her a little displeasure as Cody's knot twist inside her, and then covers Cody's and her lower body with her covers. "I'm off to see Chelsey about getting Cody and Bella together." Cameron says as he enters. "Oh really?" Jennifer asks. "Well you know why?" Cameron states calmly. "What do you mean? Why would I know so well?" Jennifer asks scared he knows.

     "Well I told you about his toys didn't I. Maybe I didn't. Huh, and everyone says you're the airhead." Cameron jokes. Jennifer responds defensively, "OH! You meant that. Okay yeah. Well what I mean is of course you mean that, because there is only that, and that wasn't nice. I am not an airhead, and another thi-" Cameron grabs her face to stop her from rattling. Jennifer face turns sour, then Cameron informs her, "You know a little birdy told me those sources were unreliable." Jennifer hits Cameron's chest, and her face squeezes in pain as Cody finally slides out of her. Cameron doesn't notice anything weird, as Cody slips out of the room. "I know you're kidding Cam, but it actually hurts, cause unlike other people your opinion matters." Jennifer admits vulnerably. Cameron slips onto the bed next to her and gives Jennifer a hug. "You are a wonderful person." "Can I come?" Jennifer asks abruptly. Cameron asks "Where?... Oh to Celsey's?" Jennifer nods. "Course, but I'll wait for you to get out of the shower and dress." "Thanks! I'll hurry." Jennifer delivers her response ecstatically, because Cody, as he so cordially showed her, needs an outlet for his needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any requests for future works and/or critiques of this work.


End file.
